Shiver
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: A heatwave is gripping Philadelphia. Our two favorite detectives have the same day off. Add in an optimistic Scotty, ice-cream cones, ice cubes and the excessive temperatures...


A/N HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOOU! Now, I hope it's OK- I tend not to be able to pump out amazingly good stories in a day, but I didn't want it to not be ready for **ViolaLucien** on her actual birthday. And yes, I'm totally aware it seems OOC, but come on! It was too good an idea to pass up!

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS RATED 'M' FOR MATURE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Disclaimer: Nope. I do own some sorta interesting fantasies after writing this, though...

* * *

Lilly opened the door, her eyes widening.

"What...are you doing here?"

Scotty grinned, and shrugged casually.

"Jus' stoppin' by," he replied. She couldn't stop her eyes from travelling over him, from his jeans- which happened to be the perfect fit- and then up, taking in the defined ridges of his chest- looking ridiculously attractive in a navy blue polo shirt, and then higher...

"Why do you have ice cream?"

Scotty chuckled, offering one of the two cones.

"Chocolate, right?"

She made no move to take it, until he waved it at her.

"Take it, otherwise it's gonna melt."

Lilly took it from him, reluctantly licking away the drip that threatened to steal down the side. She eyed him warily, not yet letting him into her house.

"What are you doing here, Scotty?" she questioned. His smile faded, and the blonde detective caught a glimpse of the embarrassed teenage he must once have been.

"You left pretty fast yesterday. Wanted to check you were OK. Thought maybe we could...hang out?"

"Together?"

"Well, uh...yeah."

Lilly stared at him.

"You want...to hang out with me?" she repeated disbelievingly. Scotty's grin returned.

"Yeah. Come on, Lil. It's the middle o' summer, we both got a day off, an' it ain't pissin' down wit' rain. Just...jus' spend some time wit' me."

She hesitated, and with a slight shake of her head, handed the ice cream cone back to him.

"I can't. Not like this."

Scotty was left on the doorstep, watching in shock as the door shut in his face. He'd expected her to put up a fight, but a flat out rejection? His pride was wounded, to say the least. Scowling to cover up his hurt, Scotty turned on his heel, storming towards his car.

"Where are you going?"

At the voice from behind him, Scotty stopped short, and turned. Moving down the path towards him, Lilly gave him a shy smile, taking back her ice-cream cone.

"I meant I can't. Not without changing," she clarified softly. His eyes flicked over her, widening slightly.

"You're wearin' a skirt!"

"Well done, Detective," she replied in amusement. A pink stain crept onto his cheeks.

"Sorry. I've never seen you in a skirt."

Lilly arched a delicate eyebrow.

"That's because I tend not to wear them to work."

"You should."

The words left his mouth before he could stop them, and Scotty slapped a hand to his forehead. Now her blush matched his, and Lilly nervously cleared her throat.

"Thanks. I guess."

Scotty nodded.

"It's nothin'. I mean..."

"Put the shovel down, Scotty," she teased. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's the heat, Rush. Got me all hot an' bothered."

Lilly was pleased to see some of his cocky bravado returning, and eyeing him mischievously, swept her tongue around her scoop of frozen dessert. His eyes followed her tongue, watching it dart out and then disappear back into her mouth. At the bead of sweat that appeared on his brow, the blonde detective chuckled.

"The heat the only thing that's got you hot and bothered?"

He rolled his eyes.

"You gonna invite me in?" he retorted. Lilly arched an eyebrow, thoughtfully taking another lick from the chocolate cone. Once again, her partner shifted uncomfortably, and she had to admit that she loved every moment of his discomfort.

"It's what, 103 out here?"

"At least."

She smirked, heading back up the path.

"Nice to know what makes you sweat, Valens."

"Oh, you have no idea."

"Maybe one day I'll find out, huh?"

"You flirtin' with me?" he asked incredulously, following her into the coolness of her air-conditioned home. Lilly tossed him a grin over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't dare," she replied in a low voice, sending chills racing down his spine. She was making fun of him, he knew that. Normally he would have been offended, but this was Lilly, and he couldn't work out for the life of him why she hadn't kicked his ass all over the city yet. Maybe the heat was affecting her just as much as it was him?

Unbeknownst to him, identical thoughts were plaguing his partner. Why _hadn't _she made him leave yet? Did she actually want him there? Lilly sighed heavily, moving into the kitchen. _Get a grip, Rush. This is just a game. Just a game._

"Lil, it's too hot to wear a shirt. You mind if I take it off?"

Yes. No. Maybe. Too many answers to choose from. She swallowed, forcing down the sigh of defeat.

"No problem," she forced out. He chuckled to himself, reading each barely controlled breath like a book.

"Thanks," he replied casually, sliding the material from his shoulders. Lilly winced as it hit the floor. He was bare-chested in her kitchen. Scotty Valens, Latin Casanova, was partially clothed...in **her **kitchen. A bead of sweat trickled down her neck, and it wasn't caused by the temperature.

"You alright, Lil? You're real quiet."

Lilly bit down on her bottom lip. He was definitely doing this on purpose. Pasting a fake smile on her face, and praying to God he would know how much he was affecting her, the blonde detective turned.

"No, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?" Scotty asked in concern, taking a step towards her. She tried, and failed, to contain the slight laugh at his protectiveness.

"Why my partner decided to turn up at my place unannounced," she replied. With a broad grin, Scotty finished his ice cream, dropping the napkin into the trash. Lilly hid a smile at the drip of ice cream on his chin.

"You might want to get that," she murmured teasingly. Scotty chuckled, suddenly grabbing her hand. His smirk grew at her startled gasp, and without once breaking eye contact, he lifted her hand, bringing it to his face.

"What are you doing?" she demanded breathlessly. Scotty held her uncertain gaze, guiding her trembling fingers to the drip of vanilla on his chin. Lilly's breathing grew shallow.

"Don't..." she whispered. He smirked, using her own hand to wipe the ice cream away before taking her fingertips into his mouth. Her eyelids fluttered shut.

And then they shot open. She had to stop this game now. It had been fun while it lasted, but they were partners, and if Lilly had to be honest, Scotty was the best thing in her life. She shouldn't wouldn't couldn't lose him just because he was sucking on her fingers.

Taking a deep breath, Lilly let her fingers fall from between his lips, regretting it the moment the contact was broken.

"Let me get you some water," she said hoarsely. Scotty let her go, and for a tiny second, wondered why he had ever thought this would be easy.

"Lil..."

"Do you want ice?" she pressed, desperately holding onto the last remnants of her professional persona. She set the tray of ice cubes down on the work top with more force than necessary. Sighing, Scotty landed his hands on her hips, turning her around.

"Listen to me. You wouldn't have let it get this far if you didn't want it as much as I did," he said quietly. Lilly glanced up at him, blushing deeply.

"It's too complicated."

"So maybe complicated is good?"

He didn't give her a chance to answer, instead choosing to press a soft kiss to her lips. It caught her by surprise, deliciously soft and loving surprise, and it was no more than three seconds before Lilly felt herself starting to respond. Her hands found his waist, her fingers soft against his hot skin.

Tilting her head to deepen their kiss, she wound her arms around him, pulling him closer. His start of surprise sent laughter rippling through her, and Lilly smiled against his lips. When oxygen finally became a necessity, Scotty leant back to study her carefully.

"You gotta want this," he said seriously. She kissed along the line of his jaw, feeling his hardness against her thigh.

"Oh, I want this," she replied, pulling her vest top over her head. Scotty grinned.

"Then allow me," he laughed, dancing his fingers down her abdomen, over her stomach, and then around to the zipper at the back of her skirt. Lilly giggled (uncharacteristically, he thought, but delightful nonetheless), shimmying her hips until the material fell to the ground.

Once again, she had taken him by surprise. He let his hands trace the lacy underwear, eyes widening when he realized exactly how little of it there was. Lilly tugged on the elastic waistband of his shorts.

"What's the matter, Scotty?"

Using his hips to pin her against the counter, Scotty lowered his mouth to her neck, reaching around behind her for the ice cube tray. Lilly attempted to break away, but a carefully placed leg between her thighs made all thoughts of abandonment leave her mind. She swore softly, hearing him chuckle.

"What's the matter, Lil?" he echoed.

The first touch was like Heaven. Her reply was swallowed by a groan as an ice cube finally made contact with her skin. Lilly wasn't certain which she enjoyed more: the cold of the ice, or the heated hand moving it over her chest. Scotty returned his mouth to hers, tugging her bottom lip between his teeth.

He bent her backwards over the counter, and chuckling at her squeak of surprise, massaged her tongue with his own. Lilly parted her lips, heard him groan when her cool hands found the back of his neck. Scotty let the ice cube slide down her throat, feeling her shiver beneath him.

"You want me to stop?" he murmured, and Lilly closed her eyes at the pleasure coursing through her.

She should say yes. Saying yes would stop her from getting hurt. Saying yes would protect her career. Saying yes would be the right thing to do. But for once she didn't want to do the right thing.  
"No," she whispered.

"Bedroom," she gasped, tugging on his hand to lead him along the hall. Scotty grabbed the tray of ice cubes, using his other palm to massage her backside. Finally, because it really did seem like the longest minute of his life, Scotty felt himself being tugged down onto the mattress on top of her.

Slowly, so slowly that Lilly began to wonder if he was having second thoughts, Scotty dragged a second ice cube over her chest, and then down between the valley of her breasts. She arched up into him, crying out when his lips followed the trail of moisture leading south.

When his tongue reached the lace of her bra, Scotty paused, lifting his head to grin up at her.

"Do I have your permission to continue?" he asked in a low voice. Lilly narrowed her eyes menacingly.

"Don't tease me, Valens."

Chuckling to himself, Scotty tugged the lace cup away, reaching behind her to undo the clasp.

"Jesus, Lil..." he breathed when she finally lay back. Had someone turned up the heat? She laughed, tugging him down on top of her.

"I still want to know what makes you sweat," she murmured, and distracting him with a simple kiss, took a fresh ice cube from the tray. Scotty's eyes widened.

"No...Lilly, please..." he protested. Her hand, complete with freezing ice cube, slid beneath the elastic of his boxer shorts, and then all thoughts were driven from his mind. Lilly smiled triumphantly, letting her cold hand circle his hardness.

It was like someone had blow-dried his member and then stuck it in the freezer, the conflicting contrast between hot and cold enough to drive him that much closer to the edge. Her fingertips obviously had no trouble controlling the slippery object, because they were currently moving the ice down his length, back up, around the tip, down again...

"Lilly..." he gasped, letting his eyes roll back. Lilly withdrew her hand, instead leaving a wet trail around his belly button. He took the ice cube from her, catching her lips in a hard kiss.

"You're gonna pay for that," he muttered. She arched an eyebrow.

"Looking forward to it."

Crushing the ice cube in his hand, Scotty shoved his boxers down, kicking them off. Lilly did likewise with her panties, skilfully using her toes to remove them from her hips. He positioned himself above her, and as he trailed his cold hand down her side, couldn't help but admire the naked woman beneath him.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly. Lilly let her hands rest on his shoulders, the heat between them only adding to the temperature of the room. She nodded.

"I'm sure," she replied, the tension building between her thighs like a coiled spring. At the uncertainty in his eyes, Lilly lifted her lips to his, a smile curving the corner of her mouth. This time, the kiss was free from the lust-driven energy of before.

It was gentle, soft and full of emotion, completely perfect. Scotty shifted his hips, slowly sinking into her.

"Scotty..." she cried, tearing her lips away from his. He groaned at the tight fit, burying his face in the space where her shoulder curved into her neck, and pressing soft kisses to her throat.

"Jesus, Lil..." he murmured, feeling her heart pounding beneath him. She smiled, turning her head to capture his lips again. This time, Scotty seized the moment, parting her lips with his tongue and starting his movements off at a slow pace. Apparently gentle wasn't what Lilly had in mind, because she dug her fingernails into his back, and lifted her hips in time with his. Her teeth grazed along his jaw, and with a tiny giggle, she bit down at the spot just below his ear.

"Show me what ya got, Valens," she whispered.

He upped his pace, sliding his hands under her to bring her hips closer. Lilly groaned at the new angle, her head thrown back in pleasure. It was getting urgent, the heat outside adding to the heat created between them. Scotty gripped her waist, pounding into her faster, pulling his length out and driving it back into her.

"Holy fuck!" Lilly cried, the force of his thrusts nearly lifting her clear off the bed.

Scotty gritted his teeth, and placed a trail of wet kisses down over her breasts, mimicking the trail his ice cube had taken previously. Lucky ice cube. Lilly's cries of pleasure echoed through his ears, her grip on his shoulders tightening with every new depth his tip reached.

She felt her orgasm approaching, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"God, Scotty...I can't..." she gasped. He seemed to gather her meaning, because a few more deep thrusts and another stroke of his tongue over her nipple was all it took to send Lilly over the edge. Scotty rocked into her, groaning when her muscles started to contract around him.

Her body tightened under his, and with a final thrust, the male detective felt himself let go inside of her. He buried his face in her neck, kissing his way down her shoulder.

"Lil..." he groaned, his voice muffled by her skin. As the waves of pleasure began to subside, Lilly went limp, her arms falling from around his neck.

When his body stopped trembling, Scotty rolled to the side, pulling her with him so that she was curled into his side. Lilly snuggled into him, perfectly happy to just enjoy the moment, and worry about the consequences later. She moved her cheek onto his chest, smiling.

"I changed my mind, you know," she said. Scotty wrapped his arm around her back, frowning slightly.

"About what?" he asked. Lilly turned her head to look up at him, the smile on her face radiating calm and content.

"Sometimes complicated **is** good."

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Now I have to go. It's my bachelorette party in, oh, 4 hours, and I have no idea what to wear. It'll take me three of those to decide. Maybe you could all just leave your suggestions in a review...was that not subtle enough? Aw, man!


End file.
